The World Has Stopped Around Us
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: the title has nothing to do with the story excapt for the last sentence in the story. About: troy and gabi and how chad tried to split them up...yeah, bad summary REALLY great story! p[lz read, even though really long. TG oneshot, read on young viewers


**Ok so in this one-shot I will actually try to work with grammar! And spelling! **

"Troy man, If you keep staring I will shove this basketball in your eye sockets!" Chad Danforth said to me.

"...huh?" Great. I was caught staring at Gabriella...again.

"I said and I quote 'IF YOU KEEP STARING I WILL SHOVE THIS BASKETBALL IN YOUR EYE SOCKETS!" Chad shouted putting his basketball in the air.

"Mr. Danforth!" Ms Darbus shouted at him.

"Look Chad just said a word with more than 2 syllables!" Taylor Mickesse said to her friend.

"Miss Mickesse!"

"Miss Mickesse!" Chad mimicked quietly, sadly Ms Darbus heard him.

"Detention!"

_Yes!_ I thought, _a free period with out Chad to tease me about Gabriella!_

"Ms Montez?" Ms Darbus called her name,

"Huh?" She answered

"Five cents!" **(My teacher does that, each time she calls us and we answer 'huh' we owe her 5 cents. I think its fairy because I never did it before, 0 :-))**

Gabriella took 5 cents out of the pile she had in her desk and handed it to Ms Darbus. She says 'huh' a lot.

"Now will you answer the problem on the board?"

"Uh...you carry the two to the 5th power and then you multiply it by X and divide by PI?" she said with a triumphant smile on her face. **(I'm in sixth grade and we don't do formulas much so... well you catch my drift,)**

"CoughnerdCough," Someone from the back said. I saw Gabriella hang her head upfront.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I saw Gabriella Run out the door before the bell could shut up.

**(Ok the grammar is wearing off so expect a few errors.)**

I gathered my stuff and went out the door after her. I saw her running down the hall. Then I saw a cheerleader 'accidentally' stick her foot out and she went sprawling across the floor, as did her books.

I rushed over to her to help her out,

"No thanks I have it," she said gently pushing my hand away,

"Ignore the cheerleaders, they're just stupid," I said to her as she walked past me. As soon as she got up another cheerleader pushed down her books,

"Oops I'm _**so**_ sorry," she said sarcastically and walked away, Gabriella looked at her books on the floor then at me. I guess she gave up and walked away leaving her stuff on the floor. Everybody who was watching left but not before kicking her books and stomping on them. When everybody was done I picked up the books and went to find her.

**(Ok expect a lot of errors,)**

I walked into the always empty music room and saw her sitting on a window sill about 7 ft above ground. She was hugging her knees to her chest, crying and mumbling to her self "Gabriella Montez, nerd extraordinaire... Wahoo."

I sat down on a chair and accidentally dropped her books.

"Wha-?" she said turning to see me, "oh..." she was about to jump down from her perch when she asked her self more than me, "how the heck did I get up here?"

"Here want me to help you down?" I asked standing In front of her,

"Um...ok?" she said unsure "are you positive that you'll catch me?"

"Yup."

(Gabriella's POV)

"Ok..." I jumped and was afraid to look but a few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw electric blue ones, "him,"

"HI," he said placing me on the floor but not letting go. He had his arms around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. We were a hairs thickness apart.

Just then Chad walks past the room and sees his best friend holding a girl. It was the one HE called a nerd earlier. He had a huge frown on his face. "Troy, you are in sooooooooo much trouble, you've been watching her too long." he said taking out his camera phone. "Oh, yeah there's gunna be some heart breakin!" **(I know Chad seems twisted!)**

"Gabriella."

"Troy."

After we introduced our selves he asked if he could walk me home. I know we just met and the walk was to get to know each other, but I was afraid how it would affect his social status.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Why? You don't want me to come?"

"No of course!" I answered too quickly, "um I mean yeah but how will your 'boys' act?"

"Why do you care about them anyways?" we were now walking in the hall way and people were staring.

"Troy do you realizes people are staring? How about I meet you In the front of the school?"

"But-"

"S-see you later...troy"

I walked away quickly and as soon as I turned the corner I heard him shout, "do you have a problem?!?" everybody quickly looked away. But Chad walked up to him.

TROYS POV

"Why In your natural born life would you want to talk to that!?!"

"Well Chad, what you refer to as 'that' is my friend, her name is Gabriella."

"You mean that nerd is your friend? I mean she's even lower then a cheerleaders IQ!"

I pushed past Chad and turned around, "well that's how you're acting." and walked to find her.

I found her at her locker all alone in the hall. She was crying.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella's POV

"Th-they hate me troy... everybody hates me. Even Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"She said that... that I am even lower than her in being a nerd and how I brought shame to the scholastic decathlon team. She called me a batch, troy. Everyone hates me." I slid down to the floor and started sobbing. Troy kneeled down next to me and just held me. It was 3:30 and the school was empty.

Before I knew it I was at home lying in my bed and troy was out on my balcony...then I heard the radio was on. I reached to turn it off but then I realized troy was singing.

"Why won't they accept her?

Why, why not?

Is It 'cause of what she learned of or of what she taught,

Why won't they accept her?

Why not.

**(Ok that was a sickish song but I can't sing so you won't know the rhythm.**)

I just stared lovingly at him as he finished the verse.

"Wha, happened?" I said yawning,

"Huh?" he said turning to me, "oh, y-you fell asleep." he smiled at me and said, "You know you're really light?"

"WHAT?!? You carried me home? What did Chad say...and how did you know where I live?"

"I saw you walk into your house one day. I just remembered where It was." he walked over to me and sat on my bed. "Your mom said that she'd be back at 9:30. Its 5:30 now."

"How long were you here?"

"Since 3:45. I couldn't leave you all alone to think how you got here? You might actually hurt your brain." saying that he made me think of our conversation earlier. I started crying. And clutched a small blanket on the bed "sorry... I didn't mean it to be offensive." I juts shook my head.

"Did anyone see you carry me home?"

"A few kids." I got up and walked out of my room to the front of the house. There were some kids from the high school. They walked by murmuring, "I heard troy Bolton carried that nerd home. She lives here. Hoe"

"Gabriella?" he asked me. I just shook my head and sat on the floor.

"I'm not going to school anymore. Like everybody says my brains too big anyway." for the fourth time that day I broke down crying.

"Gabriella," he said and sat down next to me.

"Go away. Leave me here friendless."

"I'm your friend." I was still crying and he moved closer to me. He just looked at me. Suddenly a smile broke out across his face.

"Is my crying amusing to you? Is that why you're smiling?"

"No, your beautiful when you cry." he pulled me closer to him and started to wipe away my tears, "you're beautiful all the time." he picked me up again and carried me to my bedroom. He layers me on my bed and he was next to me.

"t-tell me again, please?"

"You're beautiful." I fell asleep with my head resting on his chest and he was stroking my head singing 'beautiful soul'. _Perfect. _**(A little TOO fluffy. right now I'm gigging)**

Chad had followed troy and Gabi home, but not without a few pictures. He was outside waiting for troy to come out. But what he heard was worse. He heard troy say that, that nerd was beautiful. Chad got so angry he stomped on the flowers in the front yard. He walked home leaving his camera on the lawn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… troy woke up at 9:15 and saw Gabriella sleeping. He stared at her for about ten minutes until she woke up. "So, YOU were the one that monkey **(Chad) **was yelling at?"

"Yup," troy answered.

"And you were staring at me?"

"Yeah," he answered shyly,

"GABI I"M HOME!" Gabriella's mom called from downstairs.

"Quick get out your homework!" quickly the two teens got out their homework and Gabi pretended to be helping troy with a problem.

"You need to look at the equations, It's not a plus sign- oh him mom."

"Cut the act Gabi," her mom said,

"You know me too well."

"She's your mom isn't she?" troy asked

"Shut up,"

"No talking to guests that way!" then she said to me, "especially If their cute,"

"MOM!?!" I yelled blushing

"Not to sound egoistic but I do get that a lot. Only when Chad's grandma said that I was a little freaked out." troy said

"So..." my mom started

"Troy,"

"troy do your parents know your here?"  
"Yeah I called them while Gabi was asleep."

"'Gabi'? Hmm... I don't think I'm the only one who thinks you're cute."

"MOM!!!" I yelled now as red as a turnip

"So _Gabi _is your _friend_ staying for dinner."

"Yes, so go start it please." Gabi said with her teeth clenched.

"Oh I just LLLLLLLUUUUVVVVVVVVV teasing you." my ma said walking out the door humming trouble is a woman **(my new five song)**

"My mami is sooooooooo annoying," Gabi said to no one In particular,

"Hey aren't all mommas? Your mom seems cool,"

Gabriella's POV

"Cool is the furthest thing from my mom!" I told him

"I can hear you, ya know!" I heard my mom's voice echo through the air vents.

"Stop eavesdropping!" I yelled threw the nearest vent.

"I love you too!" she shouted back.

"You two are something else; I wish my dad was like that, more friends than parents. Yeah don't you love it?"

"No, it gets annoying, trust me. Now let's get started on this math, for real." I said to him. We worked on more math problems until I heard scraping in the vents.

"Dinners ready," I told him,

"How do you know?" troy asked,

"When we moved In I released about 15 mice and at dinner time we feed them... I know it's weird."

"Kinda," he said and we walked downstairs.

"Moon, troy says he wants you to sing for him!" I shouted down the stairs, "don't worry she is really good for someone who is 37."

"Later, grubs up!" my ma said as we walked into the kitchens.

"So, Miel how was school today?" my mom asked serving some spaghetti to troy and I,

"It was fine, nothing much." I said and troy looked at me as If I was on fire,

"So troy do you want to tell me what happened to you today?" my mom asked troy, I gave him a warning look, "well... I played b-ball and did my regular schedule, I helped a girl pick p her books, yelled at my best friend for calling someone a nerd and helped a girl down from a 7ft perch-" I cut him off by sharply kicking him under the table.

"Ouch!" he said and glared at me. "Never mind."

"Gabi, what did happen today?" my mom asked for real this time.

"… Shegotbulliedbyacheerleader!" troy blurted out. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"I'm Gunna KILL YOU!" I shouted and stood up so fast that I knocked down my chair,"

"MS MONTEZ!" troy screamed and got up and ran.

"I'm trying to survive high school with out any trouble troy!" I yelled chasing him out the front door. We ran into the park and we were circling the pool.

"Gabi I'm sorry!" troy said over his shoulder.

"If you were so sorry you wouldn't have told her In the first place!" I shouted fuming mad. The last time I got bullied and told my mom she came to the school. How embarrassing.

I accidentally tripped and landed inside the pool.

"Ah!" I shouted falling into the pool. I was happy I was wet so troy couldn't see my tears. I stood with water up to my waist and dried my face of but started crying again.

"Oh look, they actually do have feeling!" a group of cheerleaders said as they passed by.

"Good job troy, I never would have thought that you would push her into a pool!" Chad said from the center of the group. Now I had started to sob. Everybody except troy started to laugh. Troy sat down and lowered himself into the water and swam over to me. In front of everybody he put his arms around me and held me whale I cried. I leaned into him without pushing him away.

"Yo, troy, what are you doing man?!" Chad asked. Troy helped me out of the water and we started to walk to my house holding hands. I rested my head on his shoulder, "You're, going to hate yourself in the morning," I told him

"No I won't," Troy told me

"Why?"

"Because I did something that I won't regret." Troy said, "Like doing this," Troy turned me to face him and leaned into kiss me. I felt something hit me on the back of the head, hard.

"Ow," I said with tears in my eye. I put my hand to the back of my head and it felt wet. I brought my hand to my face and saw blood. Troy and I turned to see who did that and saw a basketball lying on the grass. Troy looked up to see Chad staring at us with fire in his eyes. Troy was so mad that he charged at Chad and knocked him to the ground with two fists.

"You don't hit a girl, Chad!" troy yelled at him.

"Why would you even call her a girl? She's a nerd!" Chad said back,

"She's not a nerd she's my best friend" troy shouted and punched Chad In the nose. I was scared of troy now. I started to slowly back away and fell back into the pool. The chlorine stung my cut and I screamed out in pain. The pool around me was starting to turn pinkish and I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Troy, stop!" I managed to get out before I passed out under water.

TROY'S POV

I was so mad at Chad, how in the world does he get the thought to throw a basketball at the back of a girls head. I punched him so many times my fists were bruised. I heard Gabriella scream and I saw her in the pool backing away from us. She called my name and passed out under water. **(I hate doing this to Corbin/Chad but, Chad being mean fits in the story) **

I ran to the pool and jumped in looking for Gabriella. I swam over to her and picked her up out of the water, swimming as fast as I could bring her to the edge of the pool. I got up and ran to her house.

"Ms. Montez!" I yelled into the house, didn't hear an answer so I shifted Gabriella to one arm and wrote a note on the wall in pen. Whoops.

"Gab, hospital, took car, troy." I scribbled and took her keys on the table. I quickly put her in the passenger seat with her seat belt. I zoomed out of the driveway and onto the road.

No POV

He zoomed through red lights and past other cars to the hospital. As troy pulled into the hospital parking lot her was met by 5 police cars that had been chasing him. Gabriella was still unconscious.

"Sir Do you realize that you ran through 5 red lights a man said to troy as he got out of the car.

Troy pushed past him and to the passenger seat taking out Gabriella.

He ran inside and brought her to the desk.

"I need a doctor now!" troy said out of breath,

"Ok, I need you to fill out some forms-"the secretary was interrupted by troy

"Lady she's unconscious!" troy yelled. The lady actually looked up and saw Gabriella,

"We need a doctor!" the lady yelled into a phone, five seconds later some doctors came with a wheelchair and rolled her off to a room. Troy tried to follow but was pulled back by someone; he turned to see an officer,

"Sir you ran through 5 red lights and passed over 10 stoplights," the officer said,

"I had to get my friend to the hospital," troy said trying to keep Gabriella in view,

"Friend?" the officer asked. He saw troy looking at Gabriella and nodded his head, "Take good care of her," the officer said and patted troy on the shoulder,

"Thanks" troy told him and ran after Gabriella.

I sat in a chair watching the doctors bandage her head and stuck all these needles in her arm. I buried my head in my hands until I heard all of the doctor's leave. I looked up and saw Gabriella lying in bed with a bandage around her head, an IV tube feeding some blood into her arm so I directed my attention away from that. I looked at her face and brushed a strand of hair off to the side. I gently brushed my lips against her cold cheek and I heard her breathing quicken. She was awake.

"Gabriella," I whispered teasingly but stern,

"Wut hahhened," she asked **(what happened)**

"You scared me to death, that's what happened," I told her.

"Whur's Chud?" she asked **(where's Chad) **

"Who cares?" I said walking around her bed to the other side and taking her hand. She blushed and looked away hoping I didn't see her,

"Yes Gabi, I did see you blush," I told her, she looked at me and blushed deeper.

"Cun I stull kull yaw?" Gabi asked smiling **(can I still kill you?)**

"No… but you could do this," I leaned into kiss her an d out lips met with a greeting of fire works. We never noticed anything else going around us, but it was as if the world had stopped.

THAT WAS A CHEESEY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and a pointless oneshot but I liked it… that was cuz I wrote it though….

-xXGabbyXx


End file.
